


RAPHAEL

by phrankie



Category: TMNT (2014-16), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7948486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrankie/pseuds/phrankie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a poem written by me about Raphael</p>
            </blockquote>





	RAPHAEL

Red and green,

There’s no in between.

He’s big, he’s protective,

And he’s mean.

His heart is soft,

Kept hidden from all of us.

We don’t question his reasons,

We keep quiet, cos we must.

To me, he’s beautiful, trust-worthy and strong,

And I could just sit here and stare at him all day long.

He’s one of the baras I love, with all my heart.

And there’s nothing more desolate than being apart.

Raphael is his name, so hear it and know

That he cannot be stopped if challenged heel to toe.

He was taught ninutsu from a very young age,

And he’s struggled all his life in his battles with rage.

I fell for this turt when I was 10 years old,

Since 2014, his new look had me sold.

Over 6 ft tall, alluring and desirable,

But approaching this hunk would be inadvisable.

He’s gorgeous, yes, that much is clear,

But he’s not easily tamed for his heart lives in fear.

Be warned my friends; he falls quickly once snared, and his feelings difficult to show,

For all he sees is a monster, unlovable and gross.

All he wants is acceptance, tried-and-true

After all, if you were him, wouldn’t you?

His brothers mean the world to him, though he will not admit

That he loves them with all that he has, and all that he is.

That badass bravado is all a façade,

A mask, if you will, a phony, a fraud.

He actually loves deeper than he will ever confess,

Warm-hearted and easygoing once removed from the stress.

Second only to Leo in birth order, you see.

And big brother to Donnie and his baby brother Mikey.

The desire I have is real and has been for years

So powerful sometimes it drives me to tears.

I want to love him so bad, to be with him exclusively.

Unfortunately, though, I don’t think he would ever notice me.

No one really does, so I watch from the shadows, and wish in silence

That one day, someday soon, I will finally have my chance.


End file.
